Klaroline Drabbles :)
by sabinasabina.8855
Summary: These are some of my Klaroline drabbles i hope you enjoy them :) Please feel free to give me any ideas and i will write them out for you :)
1. Chapter 1

**Just how I wanted this scene to go because it was extremely sad **** My Kol and Zara story is on hold because I have zero ideas for it, eek so I'm going to start Klaroline drabbles **

**This is the part where Klaus is locked in the Gilbert living room and Kol is dead. In my story Tyler was gone a long while ago. **

"I'LL GET YOU! I'LL GET ALL OF YOU!" Klaus roared until his throat was sore, just as the stupide little idiots fled frightened of facing his wrath, cowards, he rubbed it before he began to shake as he let his eyes wander upon his little brother's dead body.

How? How? Could he have let this happen! And now his own mischievous little brother was nothing but a burned corpse, and there was nothing he could stop it just like… Henrik.

Kol's death reminded him of another brother he had lost, one so innocent and so full of life and light having the misfortune of being born into that time, where children often dropped like flies.

It was his entire fault.

That realization hit him powerfully then he could even be prepared for and sobs threatened to wrack his body, tears fighting against his eyes on very brink of escaping.

He laughed under his breath "Fool" He whispered; the almighty, invincible, Orignal hybrid was going to cry.

Groaning under his breath he felt the golden tint appear in his sea green eyes, the golden tint spread like honey until his eyes were bright yellow. He embraced the pain and absolute thrill of transforming with open arms, grateful there was something that took his mind off the agony, even only for a while.

Somewhere off in the distance he heard bones snap powerfully, and he groaned before finally feeling himself in his wolf form. He had to admit it was exhilarating being in this form, since he was a hybrid he had entire control in this state.

This energy and excitement didn't last too long as the grief swept over him once more.

He glanced at a mirror, and saw a sight that wouldn't be out of his head in such a hurry.

It was of a sandy colored enormous wolf, too large to be a normal timber wolf; it was roughly the size of a Dire wolf.

And next to the animal laid the rotting grey flesh of its brother.

He whined painfully and flattened his ears, Klaus's tail tucked in between its legs he prodded over to its brother, bowed his head until the tip of his wet nose touched his burnt chest.

Suddenly a tsunami wave of fury swept him away, and he leapt up with a growl, before charging at the barrier, repeatedly banging against it, hoping that the force of his body would break the barrier.

Eventually he gave up and trotted over to Kol once more, before collapsing onto the ground and resting his heavy head on Kol's chest.

Minutes past

Hours past

Maybe even days.

Klaus could hardly care less, he had lost another brother, and Kol still thought that he had been apart of his death, and at that thought wolf Klaus could hardly hold it in anymore as he jumped to his feet threw his head high in the air and letting out the loudest most pained howl he could muster.

…

A loud wolf's howl pierced through the all too silent night as Caroline sat in her car head in hands.

If Tyler wasn't in town then who… Klaus! She suddenly jumped completely forgetting that Klaus was locked in the Gilbert living room with his dead brother.

Immediately she began driving to the Gilbert house, going past the speed limits.

How on earth could her friends be so…cruel! How could they take the lives of hundreds of vampires and Kol himself just for a ridiculous cure, Caroline learned to live like a vampire, so why cant Elena?

Elena was downright selfish, always claiming to be the hero, being the good one.

She had never had to risk her life for anyone, never had to take torture for anyone.

Oh no that was her friends' job, especially Caroline. She hated being Klaus's distraction, she hated lying to him, she was only doing it to keep her friends, but that had changed.

In all honesty Caroline didn't know a thing about this plot to kill the youngest Mikealson brother.

Finally she arrived, she ran out of her car and into the Gilbert house, heading straight to the living room. A natural instinct made fear fill her mind as she spotted the werewolf.

She soon calmed for she knew Klaus had control in his wolf form; the wolf was large, larger than she had ever seen before.

"Hey" She managed to whisper, feeling idiotic because she knew he couldn't reply.

He gave a little dip of his head in acknowledgement.

"Lets cover up this burnt corpse" She whispered again, taking a white cotton blanket and gently covering up Kol.

The wolf whined a little, and she sighed before collapsing on the floor in front of the sofa.

Klaus lay his arms and head on her lap and shut his eyes, slowly falling into oblivion.

She gently ran her fingers through his fur, silence over took the house, and she couldn't fall asleep like him for Caroline felt she could at least watch over him as he slept, not that he needed her feeble protection.

But before she could register what was happening his fur started to disappear, and before she could grab a blanket and cover him a naked Klaus lay in her lap, still sound asleep.

He covered her eyes and hurriedly trying not to wake him reached behind her and pulled the blanket over the two of them. He hadn't been aware he had transformed back.

She took a while admiring him, he looked so incredibly vulnerable like a small child so curled up in her crossed legs.

The heat radiating off him was incredible he was like a human, well hybrid microwave.

Hours flew by and she could see the light from outside, signaling it was morning but he continued to sleep, exhaustion got the better of her and she also fell into a deep slumber…


	2. Chapter 2

**I know you probably all thought I abandoned my klaroline drabbles but that is not the case! I've decided that whenever I am stuck on what to write, which happens all the time on my stories, im going to add a drabble **

**Sound good? This time the white oak piece thingy whatever is stuck in his chest not his back. Also there was actually a piece of the stake inside him, it wasn't silas's mind games **

**So this is set in the episode "American Gothic" 4x18 I don't own anything **

Klaus roared in pain; sweat dripping down his body like drops of irritating acid.

His hair stuck to his face and head irritating him even further a he forcefully plunged the pair of thick metal tweezers (**I think that's what they're called**) deeper into the flesh of his chest.

The smell of his own fresh blood filled the air as he collapsed on the ground, his jeans clung to him and the more he battled around his room knocking over practically everything the more they stuck to him.

He bowed his head taking in deep shaky breaths, on his hands and knees, he'd never in his entire lifetime felt more vulnerable, a horrible realization clouded his mind.

_He was going to die_

He despised Silas with every fiber in him, how dare he stake him with that ridiculous stake his mother created, and now a piece was embedded so deep into his chest, no matter how far he dug, he couldn't get out.

He needed help, Caroline's help.

Scrambling around on his hands and knees he found his phone and was very grateful he hadn't crushed it, shakily he managed to type out a text to Caroline.

Exhaustion hit him and he collapsed again trying to numb himself to the pain.

Meanwhile Caroline was busy organizing the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, she huffed in annoyance as she studied the stage, something wasn't right! "More flowers!" She ordered at a nearby volunteer. They nodded and hurried off.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she moaned, her day couldn't get any better, out of all the people to text her, it was Klaus.

She regarded ignoring him before curiosity took the better of her and she hastily opened the text, needless to say she was quite surprised at the message.

_I need your help Caroline, please- Klaus _

She could almost hear the desperation in his voice.

Caroline huffed for the second time before storming off, getting in her car and driving to the Mikealson Mansion a place she'd rather not visit.

A sweet rich smell hit Klaus's nose causing him to abruptly lift his head, he recognized the smell, it was his Caroline.

Her voice radiated through the mansion as she called out to him "Klaus! Klaus! Klaus!" She shouted.

He grunted in an attempt to give her his whereabouts, the warmth of relief filled him as she finally entered a look of confusion in her face at the sight before her, Klaus sweating, blood running down his front as he remained on his knees.

"What the hell Klaus? I'm busy and I really don't have time to deal with you, and whatever!"

"Im dying, I need your help" He managed to choke out.

This didn't seem to help

"What do you mean your dying? You can't die for goodness sake!" She replied

"Silas… he stabbed me with the white oak stake, there's a piece of it stuck inside me, all you need to do is get it out with these" He said pointing to the pair of bloody tweezers on the floor.

She gave him a look of bewilderment, and turned to leave

"If I die, you and all of your little friends go with me!" He shouted out.

Damn he got her on that one Caroline thought as she sighed and turned back around before heading towards him.

"Alright I'll help you" She spoke.

Caroline grabbed the tweezers and helped him into a sitting position; she dug the metal into his chest and flinched as he let out a surprisingly wolf like yelp.

It was difficult because he kept moving and tightening the muscles in his chest and doubling over, not to mention she found it hard not to stare at his perfect torso, a beautiful tattoo of a bird's feather on his right shoulder.

Finally she'd had enough, she suddenly placed the tweezers on a nearby table and the table was oak and long and wide enough to fit Klaus on. "Lie on the table" She told him softly.

Seeing him in pain had a surprising affect on her subconscious mind.

He looked at her warily before compiling to her instruction; she hauled him up onto the table so he now lay on his back.

She had no other choice, she groaned inwardly before climbing onto the table effectively straddling low down on his hips, positioned directly on top of his crotch she slowly lowered her hips onto his, not failing to notice the little jolt in his body and darkened eyes. Klaus certainly wasn't going to complain.

She gave him a deadly glare "If you talk about this ill kill you myself okay?"

He nodded too distracted by the sudden tightness in his jeans.

At last Caroline got to work, it was easier in this position she could hold him down flat by pushing down on his shoulder, plus she wouldn't admit it but she enjoyed the ability to touch his skin.

Finally she pulled the little bugger free, with a satisfied smirk she set it down beside his head.

She watched him as the relief spread through his face and as the skin knit itself back together. 'Thank you" He managed to whisper, his eyes shut.

"Its okay" She replied.

Caroline looked down at his chest, it was covered with both fresh and dry blood, she shifted her hips a bit so she could look for some sort of rag to clean him with, involuntarily she had effectively ground her pelvis into his and he let out a quiet moan. "Caroline" he murmured. "Yeah?" He opened his eyes to give her a tantalizing smirk.

"The heat and pressure from you is a bit over whelming and I'm desperately fighting the urge not to take you right here" He said.

Caroline could practically feel her cheeks turn red and she swiftly got off him, "Stay there" She instructed before taking off.

Klaus lay there in silence as he tried to relive the feel of her core so tightly pressed against him the heat filling his entire body. He tried to calm his arousal knowing Caroline would be back, he managed but it was only a tiny bit less noticeable.

She returned with a bowl of warm water and a piece of white cloth.

Taking in a steady breath she resumed her previous position except this time she kept her hips away from his body and she gently rubbed his chest with her hand and the cloth.

Caroline loved taking care of him


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another drabble! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but ill try to make it up to you guys. **

**This is a drabble where Caroline catches Klaus painting.**

Caroline huffed; taking in a shaky breath she slowly entered the Mikaelson mansion.

"Klaus?" She called out, expecting a reply, silence.

She ventured deeper into the grand house, taking its beauty in, she pricked her ears and awaited any sounds. She could her the scratching and soft strokes of a brush against a canvas. She followed the scent of paint and eventually found herself outside his art studio, quietly observing him.

He was only dressed in black loose trousers bare feet and shirtless, she gasped as the sight of his back muscles and arms flexing as he moved the brush, it was the gasp that alerted Klaus to her presence.

He turned swiftly his eyes swirling with all sorts of emotions and only then did she realize the bottle of scotch almost empty he was holding in his hand.

He gazed at her for a bit before turning back round to continue "What do you want Caroline?" His voice raspy as if he had just been shouting and screaming for hours on end , thick with an unknown emotion.

Caroline couldn't make out the painting from behind him so she walked up to him until she was standing to his side.

Her eyes widened as she finally saw it.

The painting was of him, in the 10th century, long curly hair almost as long as hers and a young face, but the part that shocked her the most was that he was carrying what looked like to be a dead boy in his arms, the boy had blood running from his neck and onto Klaus's clothes.

Klaus seemed incredibly distraught as if in any moment he could snap and massacre an entire village.

Who was this boy?

Caroline, as a sign of comfort, tenderly placed her hand on his shoulder fighting the urge to remove it, his muscles were vibrating vigorously she could feel the tremor of strength coming off him.

"Who was he?" She whispered.

"No one" He replied.

She sighed again before taking a bold step in front of him and carefully wrapping him in a hug her arms around his neck.

He was still tense, but she moved her lower body and pressed her entire self against him tightly.

Automatically he relaxed and placed his hands on her hips, enjoying possibly the only hug he'll ever get from her in a long while.

"His name was Henrik" He spoke "And he was our youngest brother"


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know you might be a little disappointed but im thinking of making this a story, in a way it's a pilot **

**This isn't a klaroline drabble, more like a Klaus drabble. By the way my character will not be a love interest, by teenage I mean 13 itll be more like a close friend.**

**Let me know if you like the idea. **

**This is set during 1x08 of the Originals. **

**Klaus is getting beat by Marcel's army **

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, it had been going differently in Klaus's head.

He let out a strangled cry as another one of Marcel's soldiers slit his chest with a dagger.

He strained his arms against the chains that bound him.

They beat him again

And again

And again.

"ARGHH!" He groaned as they broke his nose blood gushed from his mouth his nose; he spat his own blood onto his clothes. He let his head drop as a solitary tear slid down his face mixing with the blood.

Suddenly, everything stopped.

Marcel's army had frozen and a gasped emitted from his sister, he summed up as much strength as he could and lifted his head, his knees buckled so he was now on his knees looking straight ahead.

The scent of a wolf hit him as a figure came from the shadows.

Marcel's army slowly began to back away further and further as a large timber wolf emerged, the fur brown and grey, eyes golden. The wolf stood tall and proud looking directly at Klaus, its large paws cautiously approaching Klaus.

He inhaled deeper; the wolf was a teenage female.

As the wolf grew closer, it slowly bowed its head acknowledging her alpha, Klaus's eyebrows knotted together confused at the stranger in front of him.

She tilted her large head and gently rubbed one side against his cheek, he closed his eyes and before he knew it the wolf swiftly turned around shielding him, it growled and snarled jumping at a nearby vampire.

Sinking her jaws into his neck, tearing his head off.


End file.
